O oitavo dó, o último si
by Lally Y K
Summary: As oito oitavas. As mãos limpas com marcas de sangue. A melancolia das semanas. E o timbre do 'legato' que ecoa o segredo de dois inimigos. PRESENTE DE NATAL PARA VICK WEASLEY!
1. Blaise Zabini

_Disclaimer__: Harry __Potter__ & Co não me pertencem, só uso as personagens para um pouco de diversão... Ou não._

**N/A:**** LEIAM**** Este ****fanfic**** é censurado M por conter linguagem forte e morte de personagens. Outra coisa. Não sou perito em piano, apenas fiz uma breve pesquisa e tem uma marca austríaca que tem oito oitavas, o resto são sete oitavas – nos pianos mais antigos – ou sete oitavas e uma terça menor, nos mais atuais. **

**Existem três pedais no piano. **_**Legato**__**una cosa**_**, e **_**sostenuto**_**. Cada um deles faz um tipo de som diferente, mas só usarei o **_**legato**_**que prolonga o som enquanto o pianista mantém o dedo na tecla, como se fosse contínuo. Qualquer dúvida****, mandem-me**** uma PM que ficarei honrada e feliz em responder.**

**SPOILERS de HBP.**

_**Mais do que importante, meu pequeno presente (De oito capítulos) para Vick****Weasley! Espero que goste querida.**_

**_Com amor,_**

**_Lally_**

O oitavo dó, o último si

_Por Lally Y K_

**_I._**

_Nocturne op. 9 Nº 1, N in B flat minor Larghetto (Chopin)_

Ela se aproximou da porta e franziu o cenho. Fora atraída pelo som no sétimo andar, sendo que estava no quarto, mas estranhamente nenhum dos alunos pareciam notar. A guerra tirara o pouco que restara da serenidade deles para apreciar música, ou qualquer coisa que não fosse a sobrevivência dos seus.

Mas ela podia ouvir. Viera a Hogwarts a fim de terminar uma pequena pesquisa a mando de Lupin. Harry e Ron mantinham-se inquietos na Toca, esperando apenas pelas suas informações para poderem prosseguir a busca incessante. Era deveras frustrante andar em círculos e não chegar a nenhum lugar específico.

Dumbledore não estava mais entre eles para acalmá-los com sua clarividência de que as coisas terminariam bem. Para dizer-lhes que, mais do que nunca, era a hora de escolher entre o fácil e o certo, olhar para frente e ver o literal significado de 'tempos difíceis'. Harry parecia o mais inconsolável, encontrando na amizade com Ron uma espécie de consolo para seus infortúnios.

Colocou-se diversas vezes no lugar do melhor amigo para imaginar o tipo de tormentos que passava por sua cabeça. Como deveria ser cansativo agüentar a farda de herói, a expectativa de estar sempre certo e contar apenas com a sorte quando uma varinha está encostada contra sua têmpora. Suportar a solidão de anos, vislumbrar a mentira da história de seus pais, de seu padrinho, ir contra suas crenças e simplesmente jogar-se em uma vida que com certeza não gostaria para atender a expectativa de toda uma civilização.

Entretanto, Hermione era sensível o suficiente para não deixar-se iludir e elencar O Garoto Que Sobreviveu como um mártir ou Deus. Não era nenhum dos dois, somente um garoto que queria jogar Quadribol, ter uma namorada normal e uma vida normal pela frente. Mas nem sempre o destino era justo. A vida, por excelência, era a mais injusta e impiedosa das cargas de um ser humano. Para alguns, mais fácil por conta de dinheiro, fama, status ou suborno. Para outros, árdua e maléfica, com doenças incuráveis, prisão, desesperança. E havia o estágio suportável, que abarcava a mediocridade dos cidadãos.

Ela nutria um certo ceticismo quanto a certos aspectos de sua origem trouxa, e Deus era um deles. Simplesmente, vendo os efeitos de uma guerra quase tão sem causa quanto as outras duas que envolveu o mundo todo, matando semelhantes por diferenças ideológicas, sangrando a cada encantamento que tirava vidas que não precisariam ser sacrificadas, morrendo pouco a pouco a cada vestígio de humanidade que era deixado junto ao corpo, jazido no chão, como se fosse uma simples marionete...

Voldemort precisava ser parado. Era uma questão de necessidade, não apenas um luxo. Ele não representava mais uma simples ideologia, era a carnificina com forma... não era humana nem animal, era alguma coisa má, estranha e extremamente desprovida de sentimentos que não o ódio. E isso o fazia mais baixo do que qualquer assassino com coração, pulmões e membros saudáveis, com tanto sentimento ruim quanto ele. Estava abaixo da humanidade e acima dos animais, porque não sabia sentir – por opção – mas sabia pensar – planejar, torturar, matar – e isso o tornava muito pior do que qualquer espécie que já existisse.

Ela abriu a porta lentamente e deslizou o corpo para dentro, tentando ser o mais silenciosa possível. Sufocou uma exclamação de surpresa quando viu ninguém menos do que o _filhinho do papai Comensal Draco Malfoy_. Estava de costas para ela, o pé calçado com o mesmo sapato irritantemente polido que sempre usava, a capa negra cobria o banquinho que estava sentado. A sua frente, um piano de cauda, com a tampa levantada, apoiada em uma haste de madeira igualmente negra, como todo o resto do material brilhante e lustroso. Sua cabeça extremamente loira estava abaixada, e pelo movimentos dos braços, podia ver as mãos brancas deslizarem pelas teclas de marfim, quase se confundindo com elas, longas, delineadas, finas, quase delicadas.

Hermione deu alguns passos em direção dele e posicionou-se de lado. A capa tinha mangas, então encobria a marca negra que maculava a tez alva como leite. Mas de alguma forma, podia sentir a presença pútrida da maldade e do ódio que irradiava o próprio garoto, de apenas dezessete anos como ela, mas que parecia carregar um fardo muito maior devido as pequenas linhas de expressão em sua testa franzida, os olhos azul-acinzentados, mais para o cinza do que propriamente azul, fechados, concentrados. Os lábios ficavam comprimidos em uma fina linha, vermelhos com as bordas amareladas pela pressão.

Os quase seis minutos de música terminaram e a garota deu um salto quando, com uma voz quase imperceptível, Draco murmurou "Stupefy" e ela atingiu as costas na parede próxima. A dor não deixou que uma exclamação escapasse de seus lábios e, quando levantou o rosto para cima, o loiro apontava a varinha diretamente para sua testa e os olhos cinza estavam estreitos, em extrema irritação.

"Ora, ora, se não é a sangue-ruim sabe tudo Granger." A voz dele tinha mudado. Adquirira um timbre mais seco e masculino, assim como crescera em altura. E em maldade. Podia ver todos os sentimentos nocivos pelos olhos dele, que era a única maneira pela qual podia expressar-se. O resto do rosto estava lívido, em branco, como um pedaço novo de pergaminho. "Nada sábio ficar em uma sala escondida no sétimo andar com um _amigo_ que não é _muito íntimo_." Ele sorriu sardonicamente e deu uma cambalhota para trás quando a garota se levantou, com a varinha direcionada para o peito dele.

"Poupe-me de suas ironias, Malfoy, o que está fazendo aqui? Achei que estava foragido depois dos crimes que cometeu."

"E estou." Ele parecia divertido e lentamente abaixou a varinha, voltando a se sentar na frente do piano. Ele tocou a mesma música novamente, três vezes seguidas e depois levantou. "Sabe por que estou tocando, Granger?"

Ela negou com a cabeça. "Mas gostaria de saber o que diabos está fazendo em Hogwarts. Vou reportá-lo a..."

"Ah não, você não vai." Ele interrompeu-a, aproximando-se dela. A diferença de alturas era no mínimo intimidadora, e Hermione não tinha muita prática em duelos. "Você vai ficar quietinha e esquecer do que viu. Talvez eu deva apagar sua memória..."

"Isso é... Magia negra!"

"Não me diga." Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e então puxou a capa até o cotovelo, mostrando a marca que quase sorria no seu antebraço. "Isso aqui também é. Tcharam!"

"Esconda essa merda." Ela subitamente sentiu-se enjoada. "Como pode mostrar uma aberração dessas para alguém?"

"Da mesma maneira tranqüila que você mostra a sua cara para o mundo... Só que a sua é mais feia."

Ela limitou-se a olhá-lo fulminante antes de sair da sala batendo a porta.

E ele soube que ela iria manter silêncio.

_(Primeira semana)_

_A ser continuado..._

_A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se esse fanfic é digno ou não de um review._


	2. Camponeses

_Disclaimer: O mesmo de antes._

O oitavo dó, o último si

_Por Lally Y K_

_**II.**_

_Scherzo nº1 in B minor, Op. 20 (Chopin)_

Ela entrou na sala de supetão e deixou a porta bater atrás de si. Ele nem se preocupou em olhar para trás para ver quem era. O ambiente estava embalado pelas notas rápidas e precisas. Era quase uma alegria, enlouquecedora que embalava a sala. Hermione estava irritada.

E de fato, ela estava surpresa em vê-lo na sala. Todos os dias da semana que passaram, veio ao local e ele não estava lá; apenas o piano com o tampo abaixado, as teclas cobertas pelo mogno da madeira brilhante. O sol não chegava a bater diretamente no instrumento, apenas um ou outro raio fazia o aparelho reluzir na sala fria, arejada. _É lógico que é arejada e cheia de janelas._

Ao lado do piano, a vassoura de Draco descansava, pronta para outra escapadela. Ele tocava de olhos abertos... A luz morna do sol não chegava a iluminar sua figura, mas a tornava mais visível e irreal, porque o próprio semblante dele tinha uma expressão diferente. Mais... livre.

Ele não sorria. Ela contornou o instrumento musical até ficar na ponta oposta, vendo sua cabeça loira ligeiramente abaixada, as mechas impecáveis caíam sobre os olhos claros e a cabeça se mexia ligeiramente a cada variação mais alta, como se concordasse com o autor. Contornou novamente o pianoforte e desta vez sentou-se ao seu lado, no chão, com os joelhos junto ao peito, a cabeça encostada nos seus braços, ligeiramente abaixada para que as mãos do loiro não esbarrassem nela quando ele fazia uso das duas últimas oitavas.

O que parecia ser constante nesta música.

Ele pressionava o pé sempre no pedal direito, executando quase com tanta perfeição o _legato_ quanto o mestre da música. Percebeu que os movimentos eram ágeis e que os dedos deslizavam pelas teclas, em perfeita sincronia, como se os batentes ondulassem. Era uma melodia agradável, dava vontade de mexer os pés e dançar na sala. Mas ficou quieta, observando-o em sua pequena alegria, tocar a música que terminou de uma maneira inesperada, já que a maioria das músicas que conhecia terminava de maneira branda, mas não. Ela terminava forte, com notas mais graves, da segunda ou terceira oitava, e Draco tirou as mãos do teclado assim que terminou, para estalar os dedos exaustos.

Só então os olhos azul-acinzentados viraram para a garota encolhida ao seu lado. Ele murmurou algo como '_Garota imprudente e enxerida_.' e levantou do banco, deixando sua capa negra sobre ele. Andou pela sala duas vezes, rodeando-a e estudando-a, até que Hermione cansou do silêncio e perguntou:

"Ei, você não me disse por que estava tocando na semana passada."

"Eu toco para os mortos Granger." Ele sorriu ao vê-la empalidecer quase que instantaneamente, "A cada pessoa que morre em minhas mãos, toco uma música para que descansem em paz."

"Soa como uma missa." Ela olhou-o pensativa e pôs-se de pé, batendo a poeira imaginária de suas vestes.

"Nada disso." Ele balançou o dedo comprido perto de seu rosto e tirou a capa do banco antes de voltar a se sentar. Direcionou o olhar no fundo de seus olhos e por instantes e a garota teve certeza que suas bochechas queimaram de vergonha. _Patético, Hermione!_ "É mais um desencargo de consciência, uma maneira de dar-lhes um descanso tranqüilo. Não perdôo a ninguém, não os direciono aos céus, nem mesmo digo que irão para uma vida eterna."

"Você é ateu." Ela observou sem realmente precisar. "Eu também."

"Você não acredita em Deus, mas acredita nos homens. Acredita em Potter, Weasley, Weaselette, e toda aquele bando de idiotas que fazem parte do clube do velho." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior em apreensão e irritação, mas não disse nada. Em resposta, ele apenas direcionou-lhe um sorrisinho irônico. "Eu sou niilista. Não acredito em nada."

"Não acredita em seu _Lorde das Trevas_? Em seus pais? Em você mesmo?"

"Eu cumpro ordens do Lorde. Meus pais também. E não tenho motivos."

"Se é tão desiludido com a sua vida, porque continua com ela? Porque não muda?" Ela murmurou sem realmente querer. Era inútil discutir qualquer coisa nesse sentido com ele. Era _Malfoy_ afinal de contas.

"Não creio que esteja desiludido, apenas sou realista. Não tenho motivo para desistir, Granger. Nem para mudar." Sua voz não transparecia um pingo de ressentimento ou culpa. "Não vejo razão para ser diferente, mato quem preciso matar, deixo vivo quem _ele_ considera merecer, nada mais e nada menos. E enquanto a minha própria vida estiver a salvo, isso é suficiente."

"Você não tem nenhuma idéia que seja igual a dele? Você carrega no seu braço a marca de Voldemort! Como pode nem sequer se familiarizar com sua ideologia, apoiar suas insanidades, qualquer coisa!" Ela parecia frustrada, embrenhou os dedos em seus cabelos crespos, armados. "Como pode matar pelo simples agir? Não é possível que se importe apenas com seu próprio _rabo_."

"Hoje eu matei uma família bem alegre." Ele sorriu quase suavemente e baixou o tampo, cobrindo as teclas de marfim e voltando a vestir a capa negra. "Era um bruxo camponês, uma bruxa vendedora de qualquer coisa do campo e duas crianças quase na idade de vir para Hogwarts. Eram loiros, com olhos verdes e cheios de sardas. Se os cabelos fossem vermelhos podia jurar que era uma parcela dos Weasley no mundo."

"Você não estava triste por isso?"

"Um pouco." Ele se encolheu ligeiramente e fez um gesto com a mão, e a janela escancarou-se. _Ele __consegue__ fazer isso?_ "Mas acho que essa música deixará que eles fiquem mais tranqüilos."

Ele montou na vassoura e ficou por alguns momentos em silêncio. Depois, voltou o olhar para a morena que o fitava intensamente. Não entendia exatamente porquê contou aquelas coisas, mas simplesmente sentiu necessidade de tirar um pouco aquilo de sua cabeça. Ter uma penseira seria um luxo muito imprudente em tempos como aqueles.

"Mal- Draco?" Ele gostou da maneira que a voz dela soou. Um sol na quinta oitava, talvez?

"Diga."

Ele já tinha dado impulso com a vassoura e se aproximado da janela. Mas virou para ela, e os cabelos dele ficaram ainda mais loiros e seus olhos se transformaram em azuis, tão bonitos quanto o céu que estava lá fora. Mesmo que estivesse terrivelmente frio. E os olhos petrificados, vazios, odiosos como gelo.

"Quem foi semana passada?"

"Blaise Zabini." Ele deu meia volta e ficou do lado de fora da janela. "Meu melhor amigo."

Com um gesto da mão pálida, a janela se fechou, e logo Draco se tornou um mínimo pontinho preto no céu, com os fios claros brilhando com os raios de sol. E ao mesmo tempo, a sala ficou mais escura com uma nuvem que encobriu rapidamente a grande estrela, como ficaram os olhos dela antes das pequenas e silenciosas lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto.

(Segunda semana)

_A ser continuado..._

_Agradeço a Kikis, Vick Weasley e Miss Veronica pela atenção._

_A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de um review._


	3. Desconhecido

_Disclaimer: O mesmo do anterior_

O oitavo dó, o último si

_Por Lally Y K_

_**III.**_

_Nocturne Op. 15 nº1, N in F major Andante Cantabile (Chopin)_

"Malfoy." Ela falou após alguns instantes em silêncio. Ele tremia de frio, porque ventava e ele não estava com agasalho o suficiente. Não tocava também. Só olhava para o pianoforte com o tampo abaixado, os cabelos oleosos que caíam sobre sua testa levemente enrugada. "Malfoy?" Ela aproximou-se lentamente do rapaz até ficar a dois metros de distância dela. 

Os olhos acinzentados se retraíram ainda mais e ele cerrou os punhos, como se controlasse o demônio interior que consumia sua alma já negra. Via Malfoy não como um adolescente assustado ou um assassino impiedoso, muito menos alguém perdido. Ele era concentrado em sua ação, frio e calculista com os detalhes de cada execução que efetuava. Ele não tinha olheiras. 

"Você dorme bem?" Ela tentou mais uma vez um diálogo, mas ele parecia fora do ar. Talvez um resquício de arrependimento tocou sua alma? Talvez aquele homem diante de si fosse humano? "Por que está em silêncio?"

"_Crucio_."

Ela se contorceu dolorosamente, e se não fosse o feitiço silenciador que ela colocara na sala quando entrou, com certeza alguém a acudiria pelos gritos que saíam de seus lábios. Doía, e como doía. Draco parecia ligeiramente insano, como a sua tia Bellatrix Lestrange; o prazer de torturar. Ele tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios quando a libertou da dor. Os seus olhos gélidos brilhavam com ironia e desprezo, assim como sua mão esquerda tremia violentamente e respingava sangue da marca negra. 

Ela olhou-o com algo muito semelhante à pena. Não tinha medo dele. Não tinha medo do que ele vinha fazer em Hogwarts. E não temia, nem de longe, a conseqüência da guerra, de qualquer coisa. Estava um tanto alheia a tais coisas, porque precisava ser forte, e de uma forma estranha, ele contribuía para essa força com a sua frieza. O rapaz desviou o olhar e fitou a varinha durante vários minutos, ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas correram silenciosas pelo seu rosto, como se finalmente entendesse que _ele_ tinha torturado-a, ainda que por breves instantes, com a Maldição _Cruciatus_.

Ele não levantou, mas sinalizou com a mão para que ela se aproximasse, e assim Hermione o fez. Não tinha porque se assustar com o loiro, não esperava mais ou menos dele; era assim a esquisita relação estabelecida a duas semanas atrás. Ela chegou próximo, e Draco deu dois tapas em sua coxa esquerda, para que a garota se sentasse _ali_. Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, como se questionasse a sanidade de Malfoy, entretanto, ele apenas deu dois novos e enfáticos tapas na perna, e ela acabou por ceder.

Sentou-se meio de lado, cobrindo a parte de trás das coxas com a saia do uniforme, e tocava mais a beirada das pernas dobradas, no fim das coxas dele, firmando o peso nos seus próprios pés para não machucá-lo. Ele tremia.

"Eu durmo muito bem." Ele quase sorriu quando ela encostou o rosto em seu ombro e molhou-o com sua tristeza. Aquela que ele sempre ignorava a cada vez que estava diante do que precisava fazer. 

Ela ficou um tanto aturdida e assentiu de leve, quando ele parou de tremer aos poucos. O calor de seu corpo irradiava pelo dele e depois de alguns minutos ambos ficaram mornos, anulados em sua polaridade, favorecidos pela inércia do silêncio. 

As mãos dele passearam pelo piano, maquinava as notas altas com a perfeição de sua mão direita. Hermione notou que as cutículas das unhas bem cortadas de ambas as mãos tinham uma coloração amarronzada. Ele parecia drogado com a letargia daquela melodia, pois suas mãos tocavam tão suavemente o teclado, a mão esquerda quase brincava e sua coxa esquerda se tencionava muito de leve quando usava um dos pedais.

Apenas quando ela deslizou para o meio de suas pernas foi que o ritmo de seus metacarpianos quebrou a sintonia do silêncio quase confortável, e todos os dez dedos de suas mãos passearam pelo marfim e pelos be-móis. Ele batucava impaciente a mão esquerda para fazer uma base na música que se concentrava na desordem das notas mais agudas, mais gritantes, mais desesperadas.

Ele tremia em um frenesi, como seus pensamentos ao tentar desvendar a verdade por detrás daquela música que naquele instante se acalmava e vinha para o centro do pianoforte apenas para confundí-la. Apenas confundi-la. E o som vinha melancólico novamente, como o tremor dos seus braços fatigados em deslizar os dedos pela parte mais aguda e lenta de sua tristeza.

Ele se repetia, insistia no mesmo ponto da dor, cantarolava nos batentes o que não podia dizer em palavras. O que os dois não sabiam dizer com elas. Parecia quase uma canção de ninar. Ele agora tocava com apenas uma das mãos, pois amparava a sua cintura e passeava os dedos frios pela sua pele arrepiada no abdômen. Ele sempre estava gelado.

Ela ousou apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro novamente, os seus cabelos entravam em sua capa e pinicavam o seu ombro, já que a blusa que usava debaixo das vestes não tinha manga. Mas era um toque bom, quase confortável. Com a mesma calma ele descansou a mão em sua coxa e ficaram apenas em silêncio.

Ela tentou girar dentro de seu abraço, mas ele apenas meneou contra sua pele e mexeu de leve na sua nuca. Subitamente, ela sentiu dormência. E frio. Ele saíra com a mesma discrição que entrara, trêmulo e irritado.

O daquele dia fora um desconhecido. 

Com as suas próprias mãos.

(Terceira semana)

_Eu sou demorada para atualizar. Agradecimentos a Annie Black Malfoy, Miss Veronica, Kikis, Le Oliveira, Morgana Gorlois Pendragon, Vivis Drecco e Golden pela atenção._

_A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se a fanfic é digna ou não de uma review._


	4. Pansy Parkinson

_Disclaimer: Reiterado._

O oitavo dó, o ultimo si

_Por_ _Lally Y K_

_**IV.**_

_Nocturne_ _Op. 27 Nº1 , N in C s_

Ela entrou muito cedo na sala. Estava com três livros que estudavam as horcruxes, e diversas anotações espalhavam-se pelo chão. O piano continuava mudo e belo, o silêncio acariciava seus ouvidos. Por mais que gostasse de música, achava a quietude fascinante. Talvez pelo fato de entre tantos gritos que ouvia, discussões acaloradas na Ordem, os gemidos de dor que Harry emitia em seu sono, ou _outros_ barulhos entre Harry e Ginny. A relação entre eles era esquisita.

Muito embora tivesse uma pequenina paixonite por Ron, e talvez outra por Harry, e ainda tivesse beijado um e outro em ocasiões, não sentia aquela química que achava necessária. Ron era deveras infantil em algumas circunstâncias, e Harry foi um bom consolo quando ele sofria por Cho, e ela sofria por Krum. Comparar os dois parecia uma ofensa a inteligência de ambos. Harry era genuinamente preocupado com todos, um excelente ouvinte e fazia piadas que tornava o ambiente muito menos denso.

Ron era um pouco menos maduro, entretanto, tinha uma profundidade que não podia ignorar. Sentia as coisas de maneira bastante intensa, tinha sentimentos fortes sobre todos e uma necessidade de proteger aqueles que precisavam. E não ficava nem um pouco atrás em piadas, sendo um Weasley e irmão de Fred e George, afinal de contas. Sempre que estava prestes a dormir, ele fazia um encantamento que nunca lhe dizia qual era, e as borboletas invadiam o quarto, sobrevoavam e se tornavam luminosas, para que não ficasse tudo tão escuro. Ela não gostava de locais escuros. Nem altos.

Pouco antes do meio-dia, ouviu o zunido do ar e um pontinho preto se aproximar com velocidade para a janela. Guardou os livros dentro de sua bolsa, assim como as anotações e pôs-se ao lado da janela, sorrindo de leve com a entrada abrupta do loiro. A expressão se desfez ao ver que o rosto dele tinha uma marca roxa e o lábio inferior sangrava, além de suas mãos tremerem de leve.

"Draco!" Ela esperou que ele deixasse a vassoura ao lado do piano e fechasse os vidros com o mesmo gesto da mão. Olhou dentro das íris cinzentas, com quê de chumbo escuro e azul marinho. Tocou-lhe o rosto de leve antes de retirar um lenço para limpar o corte que ainda sangrava. A respiração dele era rápida, e o tremor em seu corpo só aumentava a medida em que dava passos fatigados e trêmulos em direção ao piano, até sentar-se no banco. "Você está sob o _Cruciatus_! Como pôde voar até aqui?"

"Existem feitiços _muito piores_ que um simples _Cruciatus_, Granger." Ele finalmente falou, com o mesmo tom arrastado e indiferente. Mas ela o via por dentro. Não tinha habilidade com Oclumência, mas era sensível a mudanças. "Eu poderia estar morto, por exemplo."

"Não diga isso." Ela repreendeu-o suavemente e murmurou um feitiço de cicatrização. Então, os roxos em seu rosto diminuíam consideravelmente e a tez pálida brilhava entre os machucados externos. "Sabe Draco, eu sei por que você vem aqui."

Ele assentiu. Era previsível que ela soubesse. Ela _sabia_ de tudo. "Tem chocolate? Estou faminto."

Ela tirou o doce da sua mala e entregou-o. Comeu em silêncio, com a consciência de que era observado atentamente por olhos castanhos. Eles nunca perdiam aquele brilho raro e melancólico. As nuances não eram tantas como os seus próprios orbes, mas gostava de mirá-los mesmo assim. Um reflexo de sol os tornava quase caramelo, um doce perigoso e irresistível.

Finalmente, a garota esticou os braços e apoiou-os no colo, depois de sentar-se encolhida ao lado dele, como sempre fazia. Ele levantou o tampo e estalou os dedos longos e finos, iniciando uma melodia quieta, calma, já que seus dedos tremiam um pouco devido à exaustão e ao feitiço. Não sabia como aquele rapaz se mantinha de pé; a única vez que foi posta sob o _Cruciatus_ sentia tanta dor que até falar era difícil.

E ali estava ele, entoando notas rápidas naquele instante, numa profundidade estranha, como uma dança de cisnes ao lago. As penas se mexem ao menor fluxo do vento e movimento dos músculos, em sincronia triste e coesa, irritante e perfeitamente coerente. Era como Draco tocava. As mãos dele ficaram por alguns instantes, milésimos de segundos paradas.

Enquanto a esquerda tocava lentamente, a direita trazia uma vida com seu timbre mais alto, mais vibrante, menos triste. Mas logo as duas mãos sincronizaram em uma constante melancolia, trazendo-se mais ao centro do piano, para depois esparsar-se novamente. Aquela música era uma boa definição de quem ele próprio era. Será que algum dia Draco tocaria para ele mesmo? Permitiria que sua alma fosse menos aflita, mais calma?

Era pouco o tempo que passava com ele naquela sala, não podia dizer que eram amigos muito menos que o conhecia. E era justamente o desconhecido, o vago, como a música que terminava parecendo que faltava um pedaço, que a iluminava em desvendá-lo. Observar a fúria e a tristeza, o ódio e profundidade, a aspereza e docilidade que ele escondia. E ele escondia _tão bem_ que era quase impossível alcançá-lo. Fugaz e evasivo, no sentido lato da palavra.

Ele não sorria ao fim da música, e os olhos permaneciam fechados, os cílios tremiam como suas próprias mãos e até mesmo uma pequena parte de seu corpo. Seria arrependimento? Seria Deus que tocava os acordes de sua consciência? Ou seria apenas exaustão física? O último era o mais provável, ainda que parte de si mesma queria acreditar que existia sentimentos nele. Não sabia o porquê de desejar tanto, ele não se salvaria. O caminho, uma vez escolhido, não tem volta. E Malfoy abraçou a morte e a destruição, deixando-as penetrar em sua carne e em sua alma, horrenda e monstruosamente, como a marca que ardia em seu antebraço.

"Que música esquisita." Ela disse afinal. "Ela muda o tom constantemente, termina sem ter começado, e o início parece ser o fim."

"Músicas não precisam fazer sentido, Granger." Ele tinha um meio sorriso zombeteiro enquanto olhava pra baixo. Ele tocou-a novamente, porque viu que apesar da crítica, ela tinha gostado. E depois, abaixou o tampo, cobrindo as teclas de marfim e permitiu-se tamborilar os dedos compridos na madeira brilhante. "Elas são para sentir, não para pensar."

"Mas ela é desconexa demais, triste demais, até um tanto monótona."

"Pansy Parkinson." Ele sorriu de lado novamente, como se divertisse à custa do choque dela. Draco era extremamente franco, e nessas horas tinha medo de sua sinceridade, porque não se importava em matar.

"Mas... Ela era sua namorada! Vocês tinham um relacionamento!"

"Não Granger." Ele levantou um dedo na frente de seu nariz e balançou-o negativamente. "Eu _comia_ Parkinson. Não tem nada de vínculo nisso."

"Você é um porco, machista, safado e impiedoso." Ela virou de lado. O rubor em suas bochechas não negava o constrangimento. "Como pode falar nesse tom de uma pessoa morta e que talvez gostasse de você?"

"Ela sabia que eu não queria nada com ela e que se continuasse comigo iria se meter em problemas." Ele disse, simplesmente. "E ela não gostava de _mim_, e sim do que eu _fazia_ com ela."

"Eu não entendo como homens podem ser tão superficiais." Ela bufou e andou em direção à janela, observando que naquele dia, apesar do sol, tinha nuvens brancas e fofas passeando pelo céu. "Tratam mulheres como se fossem objetos."

"Você tem uma visão muito romântica da vida." Ele comentou depois de algum tempo, sem realmente criticá-la. "Se acha que com Potter ou Weasel é diferente, devo desapontá-la nesse instante. Primeiro vem o _sexo_, depois o resto. Não há homem que pense diferente, e se ele te disser que é, pode saber que é mentiroso ou hipócrita."

"Ou padre." Ela observou, tentando colocar um ponto.

"Padres comem criancinhas. Eles são piores." **(N/A: Sem ofensas à religião nenhuma, apenas uma observação irônica do Draco.)** "Embora as preferências deles não tenham nada a ver comigo."

"Não sabia que era tão informado do mundo _trouxa_." Ela fez questão de frisar, demonstrando claramente o seu desagrado pelo seu tom de voz.

"Não é porque não gosto de trouxas que deixo de conhecer algumas coisas sobre eles." Ele sorriu vitoriosamente e com escárnio ao vê-la fechar ainda mais a expressão, obviamente derrotada.

"Meu pêsames por Parkinson."

E foi ela quem saiu primeiro daquela vez.

(Quarta semana)

_Se eu contar que já estava pronto há cinco meses e me deu preguiça vocês acreditam? Estou sem beta por enquanto, quando a Juju voltar ela conserta os erros. Obrigada a todos que revisaram._

_A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se essa fanfic é digna ou não de um review._


End file.
